


I Choose You!

by J000liet



Series: School Teachers Need Romance Too! [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I utilize Pokemon, M/M, Meddling Kids, Pining, Yamaguchi is Sassy, fan convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet
Summary: The students finally get to them. The ones that they wanted to set up forever. And at just the right time too.





	I Choose You!

**Author's Note:**

> This took so long cause it got out of control long. So I edited for like, two months, and finally came out with this.

* * *

“Everyone ready?” Yamaguchi turned off the lights. “Now, fair warning the voice is ridiculous. And I know you might think Ancient Egypt is boring. But I plan on changing that!” He grabbed the remote for the projector. “I love this unit and I can’t wait to teach you about it.” He pressed the ‘on’ button and then:

Static and flashing rainbow on the screen and then nothing.

“Well…” He sighed. “Time to call Kozume-sensei.”

Ten minutes later, the cute bottle blonde IT guy and Computer Science teacher came into the room. 

Yamaguchi fought not to stare at his butt as he climbed on a desk to fix the projector.

Then he fought not to keel over and die when he gave him a little smile.

“Zelda.”

“What?”

“The answer to your trivia.” Kozume pointed at the trivia question on the whiteboard. “It’s the Legend of Zelda. Also known as Zelda.”

“Oh… yeah.”

“So Kozume-sensei gets the extra credit?” A student whined.

“I don’t care about that! What about the candy!?”

“Well, you did answer the question correctly. What candy would you like? Anything, on me.”

“I don’t like candy…” he mumbled. “But I do like apple pie.” He stated in a whisper.

“Then you get that! I’ll bring it to your office tomorrow.” Yamaguchi smiled. “Thank you for fixing the thing.”

“It was easy.” Kozume shrugged. “Bye.” He whispered and left the classroom.

Yamaguchi was unaware he was staring until the class giggled.

“Well!” He cleared his throat. “Here we go.” And he pressed play.

* * *

It had been three weeks since then, and Yamaguchi had been too shy to stay at Kozume Kenma’s office after dropping off the (homemade) apple pie. He couldn’t play any game other than Zelda, because…  _ Kozume Kenma played Zelda _ .

He had loved the IT/Computer Science teacher since he was hired. The quiet demeanor, the way he hated his job, the way he nibbled on everything regardless of what it was or the size.

Yeah… Yamaguchi had it bad. And it was driving him crazy.

“For God’s sake, Tadashi, just ask him out already.” His roomate hit him on the head.

“It isn’t that easy Tsuki!   
“Don’t call me Tsuki.”

“It’s like we’re destined to only see each other during classes.” Yamaguchi groaned.

Tsukishima sipped his beer.

“How do you drink that stuff?” Yamaguchi sighed.

“Like this?” Tsukishima sipped his beer.

“Beer tastes like bread soaked in water for six days.”

“And cider tastes like an apple threw up on a bottle of hydrogen peroxide.”

“Weirdo.” Yamaguchi laughed.

“Piner.”

“Yup.”

“At least you admit it.” Tsuki laughed.

“What about that girl from the dinosaur exhibit?”

“Shut up, Tadashi.”

“Yes, Tsuki.” Tadashi rolled his eyes. 

* * *

“I GOTTEM!” Yuri sat down and pulled an envelope out of her back pack.

“You-”

“The tickets for the game, manga, and anime convention happening in December.”

Everyone looked at her.

“Time to put plan A into action then,” Akuru smiled.

“What’s plan A?” Kazuma sits down.

“To send Kozume-sensei and Yamaguchi-sensei to a convention together as a couples cosplay.” Yuri waved the envelope. “And I got the tickets. Won them in a raffle.”

“I’ll give it to Yamaguchi-sensei in history club.” Touya smiled and took one.

“I can give Kozume-sensei his in programing club.” Yuusuke took the other.

“Then what’s my job?” Kazuma asked.

“Not to mess shit up.” Mage hit his water bottle on Kazuma’s head and went back to eating his lunch.

* * *

“You should cosplay, they said.” Yamaguchi mumbled to himself. “It’ll be fun, they said. You’ll enjoy yourself, they said.” He was being swarmed. That is the last time he would listen to his students. Here he was, in his Ash Ketchum cosplay and he was having pictures taken of him left and right.

“Can I have you take a picture with someone else?” Someone asked.

“Sure.” Yamaguchi sighed. His day was being ruined anyways.

“Great! Pikachu, over here!” 

And out walked…

Oh my god.

Oh my…

_ cute. _

“Kozume?” Yamaguchi blushed.

“Yamaguchi…” He mumbled.

“You’re onsie is cute.”

“You’re a good Ash.”

“Do you think you could hold him on your shoulder?” The photographer asked.

They stared at him.

“No?”

  
  
  


They did manage to get Kozume Kenma perched on his shoulder. And the entire time, Yamaguchi was terrified of three things; one, that he would drop the teacher he had the most massive crush on, two, that he smelled really bad and was scaring said teacher away, and three, that that teacher would realize that Yamaguchi had smelled him and decided that Kozume Kenma smelled really good.

And when they managed to get him down, and the photographer walked away, they were left standing there, just the two of them, all by themselves.

“Wanna go see the Jump booths?” Kozume asked quietly.

“Sure. After that though, I want to see the Shaft booth.” Yamaguchi smiled.

“You like Shaft?”

He nodded.

“... … … cool.”

* * *

“It's going so well!” Yuri sighed.

“How you figure that if we aren’t there.” Mage sighed.

“I can just tell. I can sense these things.” She sniffed.

“Well, I hope it’s going well, so I’ll side with you, Yuri.” Yuusuke smiled.

“I will too!” Kazuma raised his hand.

“Do you even know what we’re talking about?” Touya sighed.

“Nope!”

* * *

Yamaguchi walked Kenma (he had been told to call him that, he wasn’t a disrespectful person.) home after the convention.

It turns out they had a lot in common, and similar interests in a lot of things, and once you got him out of his shell, Kenma was actually very comfortable to talk and to talk to. They were outside his building, on the other side of town from his (figures) and Yamaguchi smiled. “I had a great time today.”

“Me too.” Kenma put his key into the door. “... … We should… go on another date sometime.”

“D-d-d-d-date?” Yamaguchi swallowed.

Kenma turned around and smiled, pulling the hood of his Pikachu onesie back. “Yeah. Date.”

* * *

“So… Yamaguchi.” Yachi slid into the booth, trapping her friend in the semicircle with Suga and Daichi and Noya and Asahi on the other side and Tetsuro, Kageyama and Hinata on hers.

“Yeah?”

“I saw you kissing Kozume outside his apartment last weekend.” She smiled.

Everyone was staring at him. “Yeah.”

“And?” Daichi smiled.

“And what?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Are you dating!?” Suga jumped on it.

“... ... “ he put his straw in his mouth, “... yeah.”

“YEEEAH!” Hinata cheered.

“Drinks on Asahi!” Daichi smiled.

“Why me?”

“Cause you make the most of all of us, babe.” Noya patted his shoulder.

“You don’t have to pay for drinks, Asahi-”

“I’ll get a round.” He sighed. “Congratulations.”

“... … thanks.”

“Does this mean…” Suga looked at the table.

“All of us have been set up by the kids!” Noya laughed.

“Really?” Yamaguchi smiled, comforted by that.

“Who do you think is next?” Kuroo asked. “My money is on Mori. High schoolers are following him around like ducklings.”

“What about Kiyoko?” Yachi asked.

“Or Lev?” Noya asked. “The little kids love him. And you said money. How much?”

“I have 20 on Mori. Bokuto has 20 on Kiyoko.”

“I’m putting 20 on Lev then.”

They shook on it, and waited for Asahi to come back with drinks.

“What two of them get setup with each other?” Yamaguchi asked.

Both Noya and Kuroo banged their heads on the table.

“I think you blew their minds, Yamaguchi.” Daichi laughed. 

Yamaguchi nibbled on his straw.

He saw why Kenma enjoyed the sensation.

* * *

 


End file.
